Sonic Series 0 Season 4
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: The fourth and final Season of Series 0. Okay, you know the drill--the stories were a bit too small to be by themselves. Anyway, please R&R!
1. Collection 4A

Rewrites of Sonic #26  
  
Story 1: Frostbite  
(Formerly "Way WAY Past Cool")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
It was a nice warm summer day in the Mobius of the Sky. Sonic and Sally were taking a swim in the palace swimming pool in Mobotropolis. Suddenly, a freak snowstorm blew in. Sonic and Sally got out of the pool shivering! The Queen came and, after putting some coats on the two, told them that Eggman had created an Ice Storm Machine in the Mobius of Darkness. She added that Eggman also sent five Ice Super Badniks to attack! Sonic and Sally got their friends together to attack!  
  
The First Ice Super Badnik was the Sleet Wolf, with a Sleet Spray. Sally did a kick on it, freeing Guntiver, a wolf. Tails and Bunnie took on the Killer Bear, whose power was the Boulder Crush. They defeated it and freed the Polar Bear named Augustus. Antoine and Elias fought the Napalm Seal and its Bomb Balloons, freeing Sealia, a French seal girl. Rotor freed Erma the Ermine from her Icicle Ermine form, all the while avoiding its Icicle Darts. Sonic took on the Blizzard Penguin and its Freeze Breath. The reward for defeating it was freeing Flip the Penguin.  
  
Once all five were freed, Sonic and friends entered the Mobius of Darkness and went to destroy the Ice Storm Machine. But, like clockwork, Metal Sonic appeared to intercept them! Sally and Tails threw snowballs to buy Sonic some time, while he attacked the robot with his spins. Soon, Metal retreated, and Sonic did a spin to destroy the ice machine. Summer returned to the Mobius of the Sky, and Sonic and his friends returned there to enjoy the warm climate!  
  
End  
  
Story 2: The Hidden Fortress  
(Formerly "Fortified")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
During a hike in the mountains, Sonic and his friends soon discovered an ancient fortress. Within it was a mysterious giant robot-like weapon. But Metal Sonic, wearing a cloaking device, spied on them and reported the findings to Eggman. Eggman then ordered Metal to attack. Metal then dropped his cloaking field and attacked!  
  
Bunnie, who was normal at the time, got into the giant robot suit and used her magic to activate it! Soon, the Freedom Fighters had a weapon to fight Metal! Metal made some good hits on Bunnie too, but in the end, she succeeded in stopping Metal, and he retreated for maintenance!  
  
End 


	2. Sonic Triple Trouble

Sonic Triple Trouble  
  
(based on the Game Gear game)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog:  
  
Eggman was working on his latest machine to attack the Mobius of the Sky. But one of his Badniks messed up and caused it to explode, sending five of the six Chaos Emeralds that powered it all over the planet. Eggman contacted Nack the Weasel (known to his friends as Fang the Sniper) to help him and Metal Sonic get the Emeralds.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Sally felt the tremor. Sally said, "You'd better check that out!" Sonic saluted and said, "Got it, princess!" as he and Tails went out. Knuckles felt the tremor as well and noticed Sonic and Tails. "If it's Chaos Emeralds involved..." thought Knuckles, "I'd say some competition is in order!" At that, he followed Sonic closely to see where they went!  
  
Chapter 1: Great Turquoise Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails raced through the Great Turquoise Zone, a lovely seaside area full of springs, rings, and some of Eggman's Robot Beetles and Bomb Droppers. At least no animal or person was used to make the robots this time. Sonic just fought them off to get through. Tails found a portal and said, "I'll go look for the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic. You go ahead and fight Eggman's robots!" "Got it!" said Sonic as he raced off!  
  
In the hidden realm, Tails found a strange castle and bounced about its springs. He soon found Nack the Weasel. He tried to spring a trap on the fox, but it backfired and sent him running. Tails took the Blue Emerald, then flew off on a hidden plane. After gathering some rings, he soon found Nack again, this time on a giant pogo. After hitting it a few times, Tails defeated Nack again, and retrieved the Pink Emerald.  
  
Back in Great Turquoise, Sonic soon located the Turtle Beetle Super Badnik. It floated in the air over the shallow pool as Sonic jumped at it. After a few hits, it flew further up. Sonic used a Robot Beetle's spring to go upward. Sonic also used the Robot Beetle Springs to hit the Turtle Beetle more, until it exploded. Sonic then raced to a hillock, where Knuckles appeared. "Knuckles? What's going on?" asked Sonic. Knuckles laughed and replied, "Since you're Emerald hunting, I thought a little competition was in order!" At that, he triggered a fire trap that sent Sonic to another zone in the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
Chapter 2: Sunset Park Zone  
  
After falling from the fire trap, Sonic found himself in a construction site area guarded by Miner Beetles (riding in carts) and Robot Mosquitoes, with occasional elevator guards. Sonic rode the minecarts to find his way through the maze like zone, ready for any danger.  
  
Meanwhile, Tails found a waterfall cavern with mysterious orbs coming and going. He flew across the maze and soon encountered Nack on his Marvelous Queen Jetbike. Tails hit it three times... and it started to malfunction. While Nack retreated for repairs, Tails went and got the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Then he rode another plane and, after getting some more rings in a nighttime sky, encountered Nack again... this time with a homing missile. But after avoiding it a few times, the missile hit Nack. Once Nack fled, Tails got the White Emerald!  
  
Back in Sunset Park, Sonic found himself on a train, with Bomb Droppers (like those found in Great Turquoise) and gaps in between. Sonic braved the onslaught and soon found the engine! The engine was the Train Super Badnik, and it shot mines from its back. But after three spins, Sonic derailed the robot and then made a jump for the Mobius of Darkness!  
  
Chapter 3: Meta Junglira Zone  
  
In the Mobius of Darkness, Sonic found himself in the steamy jungle and facing Bad Rabbit Badniks and some elevator riders. Sonic braved the bouncy landscape and searched for where Eggman was.  
  
Tails soon found the location of the final missing Emerald, in a strange crypt. Tails had to be very careful... for a fall into a pit could be costly. He soon made it to the location of the Emerald, but Nack had one last trick- a Drill! Tails dodged the drill until it got stuck in the floor, then he hit Nack till he was gone! Tails picked up the Red Emerald and reappeared in Meta Junglira with Sonic.  
  
Soon, they realized that Eggman had the sixth, and knew they had to keep going to stop Eggman. Soon, they encountered a Centipede Super Badnik. The thing swung like a pendulum. Sonic and Tails attacked it until it fell apart. Then they had to dodge falling fire! But after that, more fire was to come, as Knuckles triggered another fire trap that sent them to a colder area in the Mobius of Darkness.  
  
Chapter 4: Eggman Winter Zone  
  
(called "Robotnik Winter" in the game)  
  
This area is much colder than Meta Junglira, and the heat came from explosions from Penguin Bombs. Sonic and Tails raced through the dangerous cold landscape to find their way to Eggman's headquarters. Besides the Penguin Bombs, they also faced occasional spider bots that rode on the moving platforms.  
  
Soon, they reached a hill that was pouring out Penguin Bombs like crazy! When they reached the top and entered the cave, they found the source- the Penguin Dispenser Super Badnik! One hard part was to try to hit the creature without getting scorched by the engines!  
  
After a few hits, the Badnik was about to fizzle out. One more hit, and the Badnik fell into the pit. Tails and Sonic went down the pit and soon encountered Knuckles again, and this time, he triggered a snowy avalanche. The two soon found themselves in a watery tunnel!  
  
Chapter 5: Tidal Plant Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails found themselves in the Tidal Plant, a flooded mechanical cavern that was filled with traps and guarded by Robot Sea Snakes. Sonic used the Propellor Shoes to get through some areas, while Tails had the Sea Fox submarine to face other obstacles.  
  
Soon, in a flooded hall, Sonic and Tails encountered Knuckles yet again, but he was in a submarine this time... shooting at them! Sonic and Tails attacked the sub with all they had. When the sub was sunk, Knuckles fell out. But they soon found that the "Knuckles" they fought was a robot duplicate. When they got out of the water, Sonic and Tails soon found that the real Knuckles was captured by Eggman.  
  
On the surface, Sonic found a computer to contact Sally. Sally soon heard Sonic's story and said, "Eggman was last seen somewhere near your area, in a place called 'Atomic Destroyer'. You'd better hurry!" "Will do!" said Sonic as he and Tails raced to find and enter Atomic Destroyer.  
  
Chapter 6: Atomic Destroyer Zone  
  
Sonic and Tails soon found the Atomic Destroyer, a sort of smaller remake of Eggman's Death Egg that was destroyed so long ago. Sonic faced Bouncer Eggs and small Badniks that came out of hatches. There were also lasers and confusing transport tubes that made navigation difficult in the ship. Soon, the two heroes found their way and delved deeper into the ship.  
  
The first matter they faced once in the center of the ship was Metal Sonic. Metal ambushed them as they neared the core. It did divebomb attacks (during which it was vulnerable to attack), and glowing shield charges (during which it was INvulnerable). Sonic and Tails soon took down Metal (who soon retreated for repairs), and they got to the central core.  
  
Once at the core, the two saw Nack, but then Eggman scared him off with his bouncing machine! After a few hits, Eggman retreated to another thing... a flame thrower! When Tails took care of it, the thing dropped to show a static machine! Sonic smashed it when it was open to attack, and Eggman went to his laser core. Eggman moved very fast to try to avoid attack, but Sonic and Tails persevered and defeated him. Eggman ran to his escape elevator, but Sonic hit Eggman and got him to drop his Green Emerald. At that, they went and freed Knuckles. Then... all three escaped, seconds before the thing exploded!  
  
Epilog:  
  
With the six Emeralds won, balance was restored on the planet. Sally welcomed the heroes back from their mission. She said, "It is good that everyone's all right! Let's return to South Island and celebrate!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles nodded as they went back to Mobotropolis, on South Island, to celebrate their victory.  
  
End 


	3. Collection 4B

Rewrites of Sonic #27-36  
  
Story 1: Hedgehog Amnesia (Combining and altering "A Scrambled Hedgehog" and "Saturday Night's All  
Right for a Fight")  
Fan Fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
During a visit to the Mobius of Darkness, Metal Sonic knocked Sonic unconscious and brought him back to Robotropolis. When he awoke before Eggman, Sonic had lost his memory from the blow. Eggman decided to take advantage of the situation and turn Sonic against his friends. He tricked Sonic into thinking that the people in Mobotropolis were the enemy and that they planned to invade the Mobius of Darkness from the Mobius of the Sky. So Sonic went up to fight those who were really his friends. Fortunately, Old Man Owl overheard everything and reported back to Princess Sally.  
  
Sally then tells this to the King, who is greatly worried. Their own friend is now Eggman's weapon. Tails decided to keep Sonic busy, while Rotor and Old Man Owl try to find a way to snap Sonic out of his amnesia. Tails tripped Sonic up with his two tails, and then Old Man Owl puts Sonic on a stretcher to get him to the hospital. Once recovered, he also recovered his memory and asked where Metal Sonic is. Sally comforted him by saying that he's not in the Mobius of the Sky, and Sally is comforted knowing that her beloved hedgehog is back to normal.  
  
End  
  
Story 2: The Golden Gargoyle  
  
(Formerly "Steel Belted Sally")  
Fan Fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
On another mission to the Mobius of Darkness, Sonic and Sally were attacking some more Badniks and freeing their animal forms. Then, Metal Sonic kidnapped Sally and brought her back to Robotropolis. Eggman then changed her into a Super Badnik known as the Golden Gargoyle. He then sent her to attack the Mobius of the Sky along with Metal Sonic.  
  
Old Man Owl then learned of what happened to the Princess and found Sonic. Sonic then followed the Golden Gargoyle and Metal Sonic. He found them just in time as they were attacking South Island... and Mobotropolis! Sonic struck the Golden Gargoyle a few times, then buzzed down its middle, releasing Sally! Sally then salvaged the weapon that was on her Golden Gargoyle form and shot at Metal Sonic till he had to retreat! South Island was safe again, and so was the princess!  
  
End  
  
Story 3: Sonic- Save Your Family!  
  
(Formerly "The Return of Uncle Chuck")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Soon, the king and queen noticed an attack in a jungle land in the Mobius of the Sky. Sonic, Tails, and Sally saw that it was the Brass Maniac, the Super Badnik that Uncle Chuck was changed into! Sonic, Tails, and Sally raced to the Jungle. There, the Brass Maniac soon saw them and, after a few taunts, took some pot shots at them with its "Brass Claw Berserker!" But Sonic dodged the shots (and drew the fire away from his friends), and soon destroyed the Brass Maniac, freeing Uncle Chuck!  
  
Uncle Chuck then revealed the whereabouts of Sonic's parents, Jules and Bernie, and his dog, Muttski. Sonic raced to the Mobius of Darkness to save them. There, in Eggman's lair, were Sonic's father, Jules; Sonic's mother, Bernie; and Sonic's dog, Muttski. They have not been turned into Badniks yet, but Sonic wanted to free them before Eggman got the chance to. So he broke them out of the cell and returned to the Mobius of the Sky with them!  
  
End  
  
Story 4: Eggman's Train  
  
(Formerly "A Robot Rides the Rails")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Old Man Owl made their way to Eggman's train depot in the Mobius of Darkness. They were there to sabotage Eggman's convoy. But they experience a little trouble when they ran into a Giant Skorp Super Badnik. Unlike the spike ball the Skorps had, this one had a laser. The heroes had to dodge the laser a few times, until Sonic made a spin toward the Badnik and sliced it down the middle. Geoffrey St. John, a warrior of the king, was freed.  
  
With him, the others had a way to stop the train. They defeated the Badniks (and freed the animals from them) that were driving the train and then destroyed the convoy. Eggman really was angered when he didn't get his convoy!  
  
End  
  
Story 5: Mobie the Cave Bear.  
(Formerly "Blast from the Past")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Rotor and Old Man Owl were exploring the glacier in the Mobius of the Sky and soon found a frozen cave bear. The two got it out and brought it back to Mobotropolis. Bunnie, having pity on the creature, used her magic to free him. The Cave Bear, whom they nicknamed "Mobie" emerged and attacked, thinking that they were enemies. Bunnie then used another spell to calm it down. She then thought about how cave people communicated with art. She drew something that let him know that they were friends.  
  
But one of Eggman's spies saw the Cave Bear and reported back to the mad scientist. "He will make a great Super Badnik!" he said. He then sent Metal Sonic to try to capture him! But Metal could not stand well against the cave bear's club. Metal was sent back to the Mobius of Darkness in one blow! Though they were aware that he would be back, the people celebrated that they have a new friend to help them fight Eggman!  
  
End  
  
Story 6: Sonic Medicine  
  
(Formerly "Let's Get Small")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
The camp counselor at the Knothole Training Camp contacted Sonic. Metal Sonic had released a plague on the trainees there, making them ill. Sonic raced to try to aid them. Wearing a mask to protect him from the illness, and finding a Chaos Emerald along the way, Sonic reaches the scene. He used the Emerald to shrink down so he can enter one of the victims' bodies. Sonic soon found some robot germs to attack and soon learned about how the plague worked. After getting the codes from the fallen robot virus, Sonic got out, enlarged himself (putting on the mask quickly) and returned to Mobotropolis.  
  
After studying its layout, Rotor prepared a "vaccine" to cure the plague. He sent it out to all the doctors of Mobotropolis, immunized the others, then sent Sonic and Tails to send the vaccine to the others in the Knothole Camp. The people were saved!  
  
End  
  
Story 7: March of the Combots  
  
(Formerly "To Bot or Not to Bot")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Eggman had created new robots... Combots... to attack the Mobius of the Sky. With Metal Sonic leading, they did much damage. Fortunately, no animal or person was used to make them. Sonic heard an explosion and raced to the rescue! Sonic defeated a few Combots and got some people out of the way. But Metal Sonic then made his move! He prepared to attack the hedgehog with his attacks.  
  
As the other heroes fought the Combots, Sonic was occupied in fighting Metal. Soon, Metal was damaged and needed to retreat. And when he retreated, the Combots remaining did the same. Sonic was brought to the clinic for healing, since it was a tough battle, but it was also a great victory for the Mobius of the Sky too!  
  
End  
  
Story 8: Legend of the Champions  
  
(Formerly "Ring of Truth")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
In the Mobius of Darkness, Sonic and Tails raced through the land, trying to escape Metal Sonic and some of Eggman's Badniks! Soon, they ended up in a strange warp zone. Three mysterious figures, known as the Ancient Walkers, appeared before them. The three each told the two that they were two champions. Knuckles was the third. Sonic was the first, Knuckles was second to gain his power, and Tails would soon gain his.  
  
Sonic then realized that they were referring to their super forms! Super Sonic was first, Hyper Knuckles was second, and Tails would soon gain his and become the third! Sonic and Tails soon left the warp zone and landed back were they previously were. With renewed courage, they bowled over the Badniks and sent Metal packing!  
  
End  
  
Story 9: Shadow of the King  
  
(Formerly "Heart of Darkness")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
After relating their tale to Sally and her family, the princess was astonished. "My lover, a champion!" thought Sally. Soon, King Acorn was racked with a pain in his heart. Soon, his eyes glowed a dark glow! "Father! What's wrong?" asked Sally. The king cackled and said, "I am a Shadow of Dark Mobius, not to be confused with the Mobius of Darkness below this plane!" Then, he vanished into thin air!  
  
Sally wept when her father vanished. Sonic comforted her, saying he'll find him. Then Sally's mother, Queen Alicia, said, "There are also more important matters now! Eggman is attacking again!" At that, Sonic and Tails left to fight... but not without promising themselves to find the King soon!  
  
End 


	4. Sonic: Chaos Race

Sonic: Chaos Race  
  
(based on Sonic Drift 2 for Game Gear)  
  
Fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog:  
  
Though distraught that the king was stolen from them, the people knew that Mobotropolis was in good hands. They decided to find something to divert their minds from the trouble. So they decided to have a series of car races to have fun. Their team consisted of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Sonic's car was called "Cyclone." Tails had the "Whirlwind S7". Knuckles drove the "Tempest". And Amy's car of choice was the "Breeze".  
  
However, this comes to Eggman's attention when he saw some tracks in the Mobius of Darkness. He contacted Nack (also called "Fang") to enter and keep them busy while he tried to think up a scheme. Nack entered the race in his "Marvelous Queen".  
  
Part 1: Purple GP  
  
Chapter 1: Emerald Hill 1  
  
The first of a three part super race was the Purple GP (each GP had six courses). The first race course was Emerald Hill 1, one of two Emerald Hill courses. This was one of the two courses in the Mobius of the Sky during the Purple GP, and one of the easiest. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles got ready, only for Nack to enter (in the video game, only four could show at a time, but this isn't the video game...).  
  
Nack loaded the course with mines to make the task tougher. But the team made it through, with Knuckles in first place, since he could corner more easily.  
  
Chapter 2: Hill Top 1  
  
The other Purple GP Course in the Mobius of the Sky was Hill Top 1. There were hills that could help a driver if hit head on, but slow down a car if grazed. Also there was Motora, a Badnik that zigzagged across the course to waylay a driver.  
  
Nack tried to lure the other drivers into it, but he got hit himself. Amy won this course easily, since she had high acceleration.  
  
Chapter 3: Dark Valley 1  
  
The team soon made it to the Mobius of Darkness, onto a track called Dark Valley 1, where a misstep could send a person over the edge. Rocks abounded in the area, waiting to cause a crash. Nack tried to lure them into crashing, but he ended up crashing himself.  
  
After a long road (this was a non-lapping course, like Hill Top 1 was, though that fact was neglected), Sonic made it through, for he had a good top speed, even if he had trouble with control.  
  
Chapter 4: Casino Night  
  
The team found the Casino Night Zone made into a race course. Bobbins made cars bounce around like pinballs, and Triangle Bumpers made drivers go from either side. When Nack got frustrated at this, he through some balls of oil that made them slip. Sonic slipped a bit, so he had some catching up to do.  
  
Tails won the race for Sonic, and along the way, caused Nack to fall off the bridge in the course.  
  
Chapter 5: Desert Road 1  
  
There were two Desert Road courses in the Mobius of Darkness. Both had sand piles to slow down drivers. The first Desert Road had bank turns to cause some confusion among drivers. Nack went out of control on the bank turns, so he easily lost there without even trying to!  
  
The winner in this race was Sonic, since he was fast enough to avoid the bank turns. Nack knew he had once last chance to win a course!  
  
Chapter 6: Iron Ruin  
  
A track that went through Robotropolis was the last stop in the Purple GP. Besides pitfalls, there was also Mecha Vulture, that would fly down and slow down any driver. He flew down and slowed down Amy, but she was in Nack's way, causing him to fall into a pit! The collision also made Mecha Vulture fly off.  
  
Sonic barely escaped Mecha Vulture and won! Sonic got a Gold medal, Tails got a Silver, Amy took a Bronze with a sportsmanship attitude, and Knuckles was content with a Participant Ribbon. The White GP was next, so everyone rested up for it. Meanwhile, Eggman needed more time for his scheme, so he sent Metal Sonic, with a car called "Blue Devil", to enter the White GP.  
  
Part 2: White GP  
  
Chapter 1: Desert Road 2  
  
Whereas Desert Road 1 had bank turns, Desert Road 2 had tunnels, dark as anyplace in the Mobius of Darkness. Though Amy and Tails were slightly spooked at first, they knew that the team had to do their best to win. Metal Sonic drove ahead, but Sonic caught up.  
  
Sonic soon beat Metal and won the round. The next stop was the stormy Rainy Savannah. The place was full of rainstorms and lightning, which may make the track treacherous.  
  
Chapter 2: Rainy Savannah  
  
Though a bit cooler than Desert Road, Rainy Savannah was harder, because Puddles make it hard to steer through the road, and Lightning flashes at random, making it hard to see up ahead. Metal even had problems at times racing through this area.  
  
Amy paralyzed her rivals (friend and enemy alike) with her special "Heart Attack" and made it through. The next stop was the cold Ice Cap, back in the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
Chapter 3: Ice Cap  
  
Ice Cap chilled all except Metal Sonic to the bones as they drove through the frozen landscape. Snowdrifts slowed them down when they drove through, so Sonic and Metal Sonic had to use their special speed boosts to catch up.  
  
It was a close match, but Sonic barely made it past Metal in the race. Metal vowed to try to even out the odds in Hill Top 2, which was harder than Hill Top 1.  
  
Chapter 4: Hill Top 2  
  
Motora was back in Hill Top 2, and Metal was able to dodge the fiend. The team had to work hard to avoid it as they tried to jump the ramps to try to keep up with Metal Sonic. Knuckles could do well in this area, since he could corner well.  
  
With tough determination, Knuckles won for the team and beat Metal Sonic. The next round was the long and winding Mystic Cave.  
  
Chapter 5: Mystic Cave  
  
Mystic Cave, a special cave in the Mobius of the Sky, was loaded with Stalagmites, which could stop a driver cold if hit. There were also cracks that could warp a driver anywhere. The cracks were hidden, and they'd have to work hard to find them.  
  
Soon, Tails found a crack that led him to an area near the goal. He beat Metal without even trying too hard! The last track for the White GP is Emerald Hill 2.  
  
Chapter 6: Emerald Hill 2  
  
Metal prepared for the race by littering the track with mines. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles had to drive carefully to avoid them. Sonic had trouble and hit a mine. Tails was able to jump over them easily.  
  
But it was Amy that won this one and beat Metal with her hearts. At the awards, Amy got a Gold, Sonic got a Silver, Knuckles got Bronze, and Tails got Participant Ribbon. But after that, Eggman kidnapped Sally and told them of his Blue GP. He had with him his vehicle-- the Egg Typhoon!  
  
Part 3: Blue GP  
  
Chapter 1: Dark Valley 2  
  
Once in the Mobius of Darkness again, Eggman (with Sally tied up in his vehicle) told them of his courses, and then prepared the race. There were rocks and pits that littered the Dark Valley, but there were springs that abounded near the gorges too.   
  
Soon, Knuckles won, since he could corner well and get through easily in the race. The next stop was Quake Cave, also in the Mobius of Darkness.  
  
Chapter 2: Quake Cave  
  
Quake Cave is aptly named, since the occasional tremors shook up the drivers and made it hard to control. There were also Stalagmites here, and the quakes often cause Fallen Rocks to appear. The team drove on to reach Eggman and save the princess.  
  
Soon, Eggman tossed a mine that started an avalanche. Knuckles car was totaled, but he himself made it out safely. Knuckles said, "I'm afraid I'm out of the race. It's up to you now... good luck!" Sonic won again. They soon returned to the Mobius of the Sky, while Knuckles returned to Emerald Island.  
  
Chapter 3: Balloon Panic  
  
Balloon Panic was quite a curious course, for there were balloon cushions everywhere. Red causes controls to reverse, Yellow makes a flash that stuns opponents, Blue induces dizzyness in the driver, and Black provides a mine to toss to rival drivers.  
  
But the team was able to see through this. Amy soon beat Eggman in this course. The next stop was the Emerald Ocean. The entire track is over the water.  
  
Chapter 4: Emerald Ocean  
  
An island is where spectators can view the Emerald Ocean race. Rocks could cause an unwary driver to sink in the water. But none of the drivers had to worry about slow downs, for they could all maintain a steady speed.  
  
Eggman knocked Amy into a rock, and her car sank. She swam to the shore and sat on the beach, saying, "Sorry, guys. I have to sit the rest of the race out. Good luck, Sonic and Tails!" Sonic soon beat Eggman again at the end. Sonic, Tails, and Eggman were soon teleported to a space track called "Milky Way."  
  
Chapter 5: Milky Way  
  
Despite the fact that it was in space, the course had some air. But Meteoroids make those who jump too soon regret it. Sonic and Tails drove to try to beat Eggman. They saw in the distance the Death Egg! Eggman was rebuilding the Death Egg as a race course.  
  
Eggman then shot a laser at a Meteoroid and it hit Tails' car. Tails found a portal back to the Mobius of the Sky. He said, "I'm afraid it's all up to you, Sonic! Win it for me, buddy!" Sonic soon beat Eggman and prepared for... the Death Egg."  
  
Chapter 6: The Death Egg and Final Race  
  
Eggman saw that Sonic was the only one to challenge him. Eggman chuckled as he prepared to race Sonic. Electromagnetic Poles made the drive harder than it was already, for it pulled cars toward them and caused cars to spin out.  
  
However, Sonic used the Drift (which all the cars had) to make better turns, and soon, Sonic won the race! Sally was rescued, and both made it to the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
Epilog: The Awards Ceremony  
  
Sally kissed Sonic as she gave him the trophy. All the others got smaller replicas of the trophy as consolation prizes, since Eggman destroyed their cars. Everyone cheered as the first series of car races was over, and they look forward to more of the races in the future!  
  
End 


	5. Collection 4C

Rewrites of Sonic #37-46  
  
Story 1: Quake in the Mobius of Darkness  
(Formerly: "The Day Robotropolis Fell")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic was causing some trouble for Eggman in the Mobius of Darkness, when Sally contacted him saying, "Sonic, if you want to save some more people, do it fast! There's going to be an earthquake in the Mobius of Darkness really soon!" Gasping, Sonic raced to an area that was the most prone to earthquakes. Sonic fought some Badniks and freed the animals and people.  
  
Soon, Metal Sonic appeared. Sonic tried to reason with him and tell him that an earthquake was going to hit. Metal looked at him as if to say he didn't care. Sonic had to fight him off. The people got out just seconds before the quake hit. Everyone returned to the Mobius of the Sky, happy that they are now free again!  
  
End  
  
Story 2: Sonic Slows Down  
  
(Formerly: "The Rise of Robotropolis...")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
After the earthquake, Eggman sent Metal Sonic to use a ray to slow him down. He did so, and Sonic needed help to regain his speed. Uncle Chuck suggested using some magic rings to try to regain his speed. Sonic went and found some. It was good that he did, for more Super Badniks captured his friends.  
  
Sonic returned to Mobotropolis on South Island, and saw three Super Badniks. The first was Spike, a brass fighting Badnik. Sonic defeated him and released a boxer. The next was Sir Ffuzzylogic, a robotic knight. Sonic buzzed through him and released one of the king's knights! And the third was Dragon Breath, a Dragon Badnik. Sonic slew that dragon and released a dragon friend of Dulcy. Soon, they freed the captives and drove out Eggman. Mobotropolis was freed again!  
  
End  
  
Story 3: Mecha Sonic  
  
(Combining and altering "Rage Against the Machine" and "Court-Martial")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Nack was sent by Eggman to capture Sonic, which he does. Fortunately, Old Man Owl witnesses the kidnapping and reports back to the Queen. In the Mobius of Darkness, Eggman puts Sonic into the Badnik Maker. The blue hedgehog was turned into a ball of energy and placed into the Robo-Sonic shell. Now he was... Mecha Sonic!  
  
Queen Alicia was alarmed to hear that their best friend had been captured. Sally, Tails, and Old Man Owl went out to fend him off. Tails kept Mecha Sonic distracted, while Sally prepared for the attack. Sally then jumped and did a jump kick on Mecha Sonic. Knuckles also stepped in and gave Mecha Sonic a few punches. Soon, Prince Elias appeared. With his sword, Elias sliced the robot down the middle, freeing Sonic! They had their friend back!  
  
End  
  
Story 4: Curing the King (Combining and altering "...and one shall save him", "In Every Kingdom..." and  
"Dream Zone")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
It was not long after Sonic was saved that Mobotropolis was attacked again. This time, it was the king, still under the dark magic of the Shadow that possessed him. Sonic had to prepare to fight. Sonic found seven Chaos Emeralds and fifty rings, became Super Sonic, and were ready to fight. Sonic battled the king until he was unconscious. Tails revealed that to remove the curse, he was to find the Heart Emerald. Sonic and Sally set out to do so.  
  
In a cave, Sally had to solve a riddle to get the Heart Emerald. The riddle was this: "In body, I am life. In mind, I am emotion. In spirit, I am either love or hatred." Sally answered, "The heart, for the physical heart controls the blood of life, the psychological heart has the emotions, and the spirit can decide it to be loving or hateful." The door soon opened, and Sonic and Sally got the Heart Emerald. They soon returned to Mobotropolis and used the Emerald to cure the king. Soon, the Mobius of the Sky got their monarch back!  
  
Story 5: "Blue and Red vs. Blue and Red"  
  
(Formerly: "Black and Blue and Red All Over")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
It was a relaxing day in Sonic's retreat, until a distress signal was received from Mobotropolis. Evil Sonic and Anti-Knuckles, both from the reverse universe, were attacking South Island. Sonic contacted Knuckles then got Tails to take him to South Island. Knuckles joined them shortly.  
  
Sonic took on Evil Sonic and sent him packing. The real Knuckles soon outdid anti-Knuckles, who couldn't think of anything of a friendly visit. Whatever they were doing in Mobotropolis, they were gone now.  
  
End  
  
Story 5: Jungle of Chaos  
  
(Formerly: "Guerrilla Thriller")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Sonic and Mobie the Cave Bear were visiting the Jungle, when they had received word that Eggman was turning the War Gorillas into Badniks. Sonic and Mobie knew that this was not good, and that they must save the friends. They fought many of the Badniks and freed the Gorillas from inside them.  
  
But then they took on General Holocaust, the Super Badnik in charge of the team. Mobie wore down the thick armor with his club, and then Sonic buzzed through it and finished it off, freeing the chief of the Gorillas! The Gorilla chief showed his gratitude by pledging their loyalty to his side. Sonic smiled as they gained a new ally.  
  
End  
  
Story 6: Melody's Debut  
  
(Takes place between Issue 45 rewrite and Issue 46 rewrite)  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
On the beach of the Mobius of the Sky, the people soon found a beautiful skunk woman and brought her to Mobotropolis. Once there, she introduced her self as Melody, daughter of Baron Bach and Baroness Bernice Musicialis, of the Musical Archipelago. She told them her tale of woe, of how Eggman killed most of her family... her brothers, sisters-in-law, and cousins, and her beloved Prince Harmony were the only survivors.  
  
The people became sympathetic toward her and wanted to help. She was so happy that she had new friends, Melody showed them how she got her name—she sang to them a heartwarming song. She also did a dance for them that was truly magical.  
  
End  
  
Story 7: Lupe's Rescue  
  
(Formerly: "Countdown to Armageddon")  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Shortly after Melody was gained as an ally, Sonic searched about the Mobius of Darkness to find some more Badniks to fight. Soon, he encountered a Super Badnik known as the Jade Beast. Sonic recognized it as Lupe, leader of the Wolf Pack, a group who fought Eggman as well. Sonic had to dodge the monster's "Beast Lightning" to get close enough to fight. Soon, Sonic buzzed through the beast and freed Lupe. She soon followed Sonic back to the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
In Mobotropolis, Lupe reveals Eggman's plans of a Doomsday Project. The people gasped when they heard this, and the King and Queen sent spies to check out the situation and report back on what they find.  
  
End 


	6. Sonic G

Sonic G  
  
(based on Sonic Blast for Game Gear)  
  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog:  
  
While the Badniks were working on the Doomsday Project, Eggman created a floating fortress to keep an eye on Mobotropolis (and the rest of the Mobius of the Sky for that matter) and attack anyone who gets too close. Sonic saw this, as did Knuckles, and decided to work together to destroy it. Knuckles said, "You go ahead and take care of Eggman's Badnik Armies, I'll get the Chaos Emeralds, for I sense they are what holds this base afloat!" Sonic nodded as they went.  
  
Chapter 1: Green Hill Zone  
  
Sonic and Knuckles raced through the beach and jungle of Green Hill. As Sonic took on the monkey robots, pirahna robots, and wasp robots, Knuckles searched for a portal to the hidden realm, which he did. As Sonic continued to fight the Badniks and free some animals, Knuckles raced through the hidden area and found the Green Chaos Emerald. He then rejoined Sonic.  
  
Soon, Eggman appeared and faced them with his Boomerang Saucer, which had a razor-sharp Boomerang on it. Sonic and Knuckles hit the glass dome, dodging the projectile all the while, and soon destroyed it. Eggman retreated further into his den, and the two heroes continued on.  
  
Chapter 2: Yellow Desert Zone  
  
Sonic and Knuckles soon find their way to the Yellow Desert Zone. On their way to the temple, they soon found some bat robots and spike robots. After barely surviving the onslaught, the two entered the temple. Knuckles entered the portal and searched the area. The echidna soon picked up the Yellow Emerald and returned to the main realm.  
  
The two soon found Eggman in his Yellow Desert form, the Eggman Djinn. The Djinn had a floating carpet and a deadly spear. Knuckles used the gliding punch on the dome while Sonic drew Eggman's attacks. Soon the Eggman Djinn was defeated, and Sonic and Knuckles continued into Eggman's place.  
  
Chapter 3: Red Volcano Zone  
  
Things got even hotter as the two entered Red Volcano. The vulcanic landscape was guarded by fireball robots and fire serpent robots. When the heroes entered the Cave, Knuckles found a portal to the hidden realm and found the Red Chaos Emerald. He then rejoined Sonic and they went deeper into the cave and up the mountain's peak.  
  
Soon, the hedgehog and the echidna rode up on floating platforms. Eggman soon used his Pogo Boxer to try to punch them out. Knuckles hit Eggman when he was on his side, and Sonic hit the bad egg when he jumped to his side. The teamwork payed off, and Sonic and Knuckles found the cooler Blue Marine Zone.  
  
Chapter 4: Blue Marine Zone  
  
Though it was cooler, Blue Marine was mostly underwater. But there were air bubbles that the two could use to breathe. Eggman loaded the area with crab robots, octopus robots, and seahorse robots. Sonic and Knuckles went deeper in the water. Then Knuckles entered another hidden realm, while Sonic continued on ahead. Once Knuckles gained the Blue Chaos Emerald, he rejoined Sonic as he was about to home in on Eggman.  
  
Eggman soon came in his Harpoon Sub. When the Harpoon hit the ground, a bubble appeared, so the two could get some air. The two used patience to wear down the sub, and it worked. Soon, the two surfaced at Eggman's Silver Castle, the mad doc's headquarters.  
  
Chapter 5: Silver Castle Zone  
  
Silver Castle had several barriers and teleporters, plus it was guarded by spinning saw robots, gunner robots, and pogo spike robots (they were all shaped a bit like Eggman in one form or another). Knuckles explored, as did Sonic, and soon found the White Emerald in the Castle... the last Emerald in the base. Soon, he and Sonic homed in on Eggman.  
  
Eggman piloted a Laser Plane to try to shoot Sonic and Knuckles. But the pair noticed that they were on a wheel that moves a mirror. When they moved the mirror to a spot where the laser was coming from, the laser would hit the plane instead. Eventually, the plane exploded. But the two soon fell into a hidden area, where they faced a Super Split Egg.  
  
The Egg had this weakness: When one stood on the bottom half, the top half would be vulnerable to attack. The two took turns to hit the egg until it exploded. The two then escaped as the fortress sank into the ocean of the Mobius of the Sky.  
  
Epilog:  
  
After Eggman's fortress was destroyed, Sonic and Knuckles returned to Mobotropolis with the Emeralds. The royal family was pleased with the news and decided to use them in case of emergency during future battles.  
  
End 


	7. Sonic: Battle on Flicky Island

Sonic: Battle on Flicky Island  
  
(based on Sonic 3D Blast for Genesis/Saturn/PC)  
  
Fanfiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Prolog  
  
After the floating fortress was destroyed, Eggman decided to find another way to buy some time for his Badniks to build the Doomsday Machine. He decided to go to Flicky Island, which was in the Mobius of the Sky. Not only would he used the Badniks to buy time, he could also use the Chaos Emeralds to make the Doomsday Machine even stronger!  
  
Once on the island, he began turning the Flicky Birds into Badniks. Fortunately, one Flicky Bird escaped and went to South Island. Melody was there and understood the Flicky's cry for help. The royal family contacted Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, who were all at Sonic's retreat at the time. The three went to Flicky Island. Knuckles knew that Chaos Emeralds were there, and that Sonic should fight some Badniks while the two seached for areas that Emeralds could be found.  
  
Chapter 1: Green Grove Zone  
  
Where Flickies usually frolic, there were currently robots running amok! Sonic blasted some bug bots, conch bots, and worm bots running about on the area. Sonic hit the robots and freed the birds from inside. Whenever he found five, he sent them into the Flicky Dimensional ring. There the birds went to the "Flicky Dimension", where they would be safe from Eggman.  
  
During his trip there, he found four Chaos Emeralds- Yellow, Green, Purple, and Blue. Three more were needed to find before Eggman could. Once Sonic found the first four Emeralds, he sought out Eggman and found him in his Spike Ball Dropper. Eggman dropped a Spike Ball, and it would bounce about five times before it needed to be picked up again. Sonic hit the ship every time it was lowered to pick up the ball. After about six hits, Eggman had to retreat.  
  
Chapter 2: Rusty Ruins Zone  
  
The Atlantis like ruins of the place created a curious decor of Flicky Island. But traps made the task dangerous. And bee robots and croc robots guarded the zone thoroughly. Sonic cracked open the robot shells to free the Flicky Birds inside. During the visit, he found the other three Emeralds--Red, White, and Cyan. Sonic then hunted down Eggman.  
  
Eggman controlled the Sphinx Knight. This beast had crushing paws and a stomach gun. Sonic climbed up onto its paw and hit Eggman when it was close enough. Soon, Eggman again retreated, and Sonic was able to exit the temple.  
  
Chapter 3: Spring Stadium Zone  
  
Upon learning that Sonic has all the Emeralds, Eggman sends his Badniks out to kill Sonic and get the Emeralds from him! Sonic entered the funhouse known as Spring Stadium. The place was infested with dragonfly robots, crab robots, spider robots, and blowfish robots. Blowfish robots were tough, since they could only be damaged when deflated. But Sonic persevered, and found Eggman.  
  
Eggman was ready to fight in his Clubber Ship. Sometimes, Sonic could go above (he had to keep jumping to keep the spikes from appearing) to attack, and sometimes the ship would go downward so Sonic could attack from the ground. Eventually, Sonic beat Eggman and sent him running!  
  
Chapter 4: Diamond Dust Zone  
  
The chilly snowscape of Diamond Dust Zone had plenty of cold challenges. Besides the ice guns, exploding snowmen, and spikes, there were snowman gunner bots (hard to hit since they move and shoot in a circular pattern), pogo rabbit robots and penguin robots. Sonic continued to free Flicky Birds from them and hunt down the mad scientist behind the problems.  
  
Eggman soon prepared for battle with his Freeze Machine. It dropped Exploding Snowmen and had freeze blasters to try to freeze Sonic in his tracks! But every time Sonic hit the ship, it lost one of its freeze blasters. Soon, Eggman had to retreat, and Sonic continued up the slope of the mountain... into a hotter area.  
  
Chapter 5: Volcano Valley Zone  
  
A dramatic change of climate took place as Sonic entered the volcanic caverns of Flicky Island. Scorpion bots, ladybug bots, wasp bots, and vampire bat robots guarded the caverns. The bat robots also carried a rare Phoenix Flicky within them. Sonic saved the Flickies and traveled up the volcano to find Eggman.  
  
Eggman was prepared with his Flame Kettle, which spouted flames to roast the hedgehog. But Sonic stood on the pipes and hit the ship until it soon needed repairs. Sonic soon followed Eggman to his metallic base.  
  
Chapter 6: Gene Gadget Zone  
  
The Gene Gadget Zone is his factory for Badniks. The blowfish robots returned, and there were mouse robots and octopus robots, among other things, in the dangerous zone. Sonic navigated through the warp tubes to get through the zone. Soon, he found Eggman near a conveyor belt.  
  
Eggman cackled as he turned the conveyor belt on. Spiked blocks flowed out, and Eggman would lower occasionally to shoot missiles at Sonic. Sonic jumped to hit the ship, and soon the conveyor stopped, Eggman retreated, and Sonic entered the headquarters of the mad doctor himself!  
  
Chapter 7: Panic Puppet Zone and the Final Fight  
  
A giant statue of Eggman was being built as Sonic explored the place. Eggman did not have time to fit the Flicky Birds into the robot forms, so they were placed in glass containers. Sonic freed the birds and put them in one last dimensional ring. Now that all the birds were safe, all Sonic needed to do now is hunt down Eggman.  
  
Sonic entered the inside of Eggman's statue. There were three battles inside. First was against a clubber device. Every time the arm was down, a light blinked. Sonic hit that area till the arm was down for good! Once the clubber was deactivated, Sonic went down and faced a flame throwing machine. The light on either side blinked when the maching let loose a flame. When that was done, Eggman shot out some bubble goo. But Sonic now was able to stay on one side and keep attacking till the device was destroyed. Panic Puppet was conquered, but now Sonic was able to enter... the Final Fight!  
  
In the Flicky Dimension, Sonic faced the Egg Weapon in five areas. In the first area, the finger lasers would shoot twice, then the egg would move in, which was Sonic's moment to strike. Then, in the second area, the egg was a flame thrower. After three shots, the egg moved in, and Sonic struck it. In area three, the hands swatted down a few times, then became fists to try to hit Sonic. Sonic dodged the hands, then hit the egg as it moved in. Area four had missiles to dodge, then Sonic hit Eggman's ship when the round of missles was gone. The fifth area has Eggman as a gunner. After a few volleys, the ship moved in and became vulnerable. After the fifth area, the cycle repeated, but after being in the fifth area a second time, the Egg Weapon was demolished, and Eggman retreated to Robotropolis in the Mobius of Darkness.  
  
Epilog  
  
Eggman was once again defeated, and Sonic and his friends freed the rest of the Flickies from their Badnik forms. Flicky Island soon became a peaceful home again.  
  
End 


	8. Apocalypse

Apocalypse  
(Rewrite of Endgame)  
Fan fiction by Danny Wheeler  
  
Part 1:  
  
The tower of the Doomsday Machine was complete. All Eggman needed to do was lure the heroes of the Mobius of the Sky to battle. He sent Metal Sonic to attack. He did so. During the fight, Metal Sonic killed Princess Sally. Sonic soon became enraged and vowed to take down Eggman once and for all! While Sonic hunted down Eggman in the Mobius of Darkness, Knuckles learned that there was a way to bring back the dead, and went to find a way.  
  
The Mobius of the Sky mourned their fallen princess, while Eggman prepared the Badniks and Super Badniks for battle, and he himself readied the Doomsday Machine! But he did not know that Eggman was soon to meet his Waterloo!  
  
Part 2:  
  
Knuckles soon found the Spirit World and found the lord of the dead, Sibuna (that's "Anubis" spelled backwards, and he does look like Anubis!). Anubis provided this challenge to revive Sally: Defeat his Death Knight, and Sally would be resurrected! Knuckles took the challenge. Knuckles fought with all his might. Knuckles barely won the fight, and Sally was soon brought back to life.  
  
Sonic, meanwhile, prepared to face off with Eggman. He had gathered seven Chaos Emeralds and Fifty Rings. He also faced Metal Sonic. This time around, Metal Sonic was not going to retreat. This time, he fought to the death. Sonic soon destroyed Metal once and for all, and Sonic continued to Robotropolis.  
  
Part 3:  
  
After Sally was resurrected, she and Knuckles soon found a road back to the Land of the Living. Once that was done, they soon entered Mobotropolis. The people were awed as they saw their princess alive and well. But then Sally became worried when she learned that Sonic was down in the Mobius of Darkness, still thinking she was dead.  
  
Sonic had just entered the Doomsday Tower and searched out for Eggman, who was also called Robotnik! The final battle was about to commence!  
  
Part 4:  
  
Sonic found Eggman/Robotnik in his war room. The mad scientist was about to destroy South Island, but Sonic interrupted him. He soon changed into Super Sonic and fought! The fight was long and hard, but Super Sonic soon sent Eggman into the reactor, where he and the entire machine exploded. Sonic survived the explosion, the Badniks and Super Badniks were changed back to their true living selves, and the Mobius of Darkness was changed to Mobius of the Center.  
  
Sonic still was saddened by Sally's death... until he returned to see that Knuckles had indeed brought Sally back to life. The people soon had a big celebration in the Mobius of the Sky. Eggman, also called Robotnik, had been destroyed forever... or is he?  
  
The End...  
Until Series 1,  
In "Sonic Thunder!" 


End file.
